Signal Bikes
The are miniature bikes used by Kamen Rider Mach in conjunction with his belt, the Mach Driver Honoh. Some Signal Bikes enhance Mach's current form with a , adding the last part of a Signal Bike's name to its original name (i.e, Mach Magarl). Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's Signal Exchanges are nowhere near as flashy, and the Signals just appear on Mach's Signa Advent. Signal Exchanges also influence his Zenrin Shooter with different shooting capabilities depending on how many times the Mach Driver Honoh's Boost Ignition button is hit. Like the Shift Cars, it would appear that Signal Bikes have some form of intelligence programmed into them, seeing as the combo of Signal Kaksarn, Kikern, and Tomarle being able to man Go's camera whenever he needs photos of himself. Form Change Bikes * : Allows Mach to transform into his default form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Next. * : A Signal Bike/Shift Car hybrid that allows Mach to transform into Deadheat Mach. It can also be used by Kamen Rider Drive to transform himself into Type Deadheat. signalmach.png|Mach Signal Bike Shift Cars.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (Machine Mode) 1412687639671-0.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (Opened) Signal Exchange Bikes * : Allows Mach to activate the Advent Signal Magarl, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire beams that attack at an arc, which arc sharper and faster when the Boost Igniter is hit 4 times. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 01. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Advent Signal Kaksarn, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to launch attacks in every direction and hit all of his targets at once. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 02. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Advent Signal Tomarle, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire a shot shaped like Tomarle's logo that block's attacks when hit and paralyzes the opponent when it touches them. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 03. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Advent Signal Kikern, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to summon a that starts out small and can grow to giant size in nanoseconds to maul the opponent with bites. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 04. Its name is an elongation of . signalmagarl.png|Magarl Signal Bike signalkaksarn.png|Kaksarn Signal Bike signaltomarle.png|Tomarle Signal Bike signalkikern.png|Kikern Signal Bike Kamen Rider Mach's Signals Form Changes File:0.jpg|Signa Advent Cattura - Copia.JPG|Advent Signal Deadheat Signal Exchanges 255002.jpg|Advent Signal Magarl 1-1419977322.jpg|Advent Signal Kaksarn 3-1419977342.jpg|Advent Signal Tomarle 4-2.jpg|Advent Signal Kikern 5-3.jpg|Advent Signal Moeeru (Max Flare) Unused Signal Bikes These are Signal Bikes that have sounds programmed into the DX Mach Driver Honoh, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. * : When used in the DX Mach Driver, it announces "Rider: Chaser!". * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 05. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 06. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 07. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 00. Notes *When any Signal Bike is used with either the DX Drive Driver and Shift Brace or DX Break Gunner, it will make the toy announce something involving the word . **Drive Driver & Shift Brace: and various numbered Next Tire Koukans. **Break Gunner: *Some Signal Bike's are base on a motorcycle design. Except Kikern Signal Bike, which doesn't base on any type of motorcycle design. **Tomarle Signal Bike were base on MotoGP, sport's superbike. **Kaksarn Signal Bike were base on 1990's, Harley Davidson motorcycle. **Magarl Signal Bike were base on a super bike. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Drive)